The present invention relates generally to lasers, and more particularly, to a laser reflecting cavity that provides for the suppression of amplified stimulated emission (ASE) and improved heat removal.
The prior art related to the present invention is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,155 which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, and which discloses an integrating laser diode pumped cavity. The suppression of amplified stimulated emission (ASE) is especially important for Nd:YAG based laser designator systems to optimize energy output in a compact size. Although the laser disclosed in the above-cited patent works well, one disadvantage of the approach taken in this patent is seen in the use of Samarium glass to suppresses ASE and to increase energy storage in the laser. Samarium glass has a very low thermal conductivity and has limited absorption at 1.06 .mu.m light wavelength, thus limiting laser performance. The use of Samarium glass reduces the contact area between a sapphire envelope and a metal heat sink, thus reducing heat transfer and limiting the pulse repetition rate of the laser. With a less efficient heat removal scheme, the temperature of the laser rod is significantly increased which reduces overall laser efficiency.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for a laser reflecting cavity that provides for the suppression of amplified stimulated emission (ASE) and improved heat removal.